Equestria's Fallen
by wolfdeosxes
Summary: Four ponies, named Deosxes, Damien, Dex and Vic, set out on a journey to destroy the most evilest factory in all of Equestria. This is not a chronological story and you will have to be smart to keep up. mwahahaha. so, yeah. Rated M for violence, blood, gore, and language... ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

Equetria's fallen  
Rainbow Factory No More  
CHAPTER 1:THE WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE  
Dex was a pegasus that was strapped to a chair, and covered by a straight jacket. His eyes were as green as the grass, his fur a light gray, his mane and tail a dark blue with a lighter blue streak through. His whole life he'd dreamt of action, his first part of which he only got to do once, which was when he was a captain in the RCGA. His second best moment was when he became a father, but everything was going to change because his family was thrown into the cell in front of him. His wife Jennifer and two fillies, Jack and Abby, were stuck in the factory of horrors, "The Rainbow Factory". His wife Jennifer looked up at him with a fearful gaze as she held her fillies closer, tears run down their faces as the dawn began to come over the horizon.

Dex looked around and adjusted himself. Looking back up he saw a guard pass his cell. The guard didn't look at him or give a mean growl, he simply walked past. It wasn't long before a scream of a stallion filled the halls, His screams, followed by tears and begging for his life as he was slowly drug out of the exit door of the cellar. As the door shut, a loud thunder filled the door shut and muffled any noise that would try to break though. Dex looked at his two fillies, their eyes filled with tears, and to make matters worse, they couldn't have both their parents beside them as they faced their last hour. After about an hour the cellar doors open and closed was always somepony behind everything, whether it be milk spilled or war committed, there's always somepony. Dex could see who it was from the shadows she hid in, a mare with rainbow mane and tail, a baby blue coat and wings, along side with blood splashed all over her body, mostly around her upper and lower leg. Dex knew her, but apparently not enough to see her like this. it was the famous Rainbow Dash. Her name truly spoke for itself, she was known as the fastest flyer in Equstria, and she truly was, but right now she wasn't the Dash that was well known. She was a mare of Darkness. She came straight to Dex's cell and opened the door, her smile as wide as a mile, her pupils were as big as a period. She got close to Dex as he was tied to a chair, unable to get out. She smiled a tad bit wider and said, "Your family's going to make a lot of ponies smile." With those words, two guards came and took both Dex and his family through the stone door leading to the main area of the factory.

The massive gears that would charge the crusher to get rid of the remains of ponies smashed over and over again, making the thundering noise. The conveyor-belts held about ten ponies per belt but, soon Dex and his family would be joining the rotting corpses. Dex was set right under the main machine while his fillies were first. As the metal table, covered in blood, came behind Jack and Abby, a shiver shook down their tiny spines. Abby, being taken away from her parents and brother, she furiously scream and tried to wiggle her way out, but proved to be a waste of energy. Still trying to break free from the metal table, she was quickly stabbed in the chest and within seconds leaned over dead. Dex and Jennifer were given the now lifeless body to mourn over as jack was strapped to the metal table. His body was moving the entire time, not making it easy to strap him on the table, but finally was punched and stopped moving. After a few second he re-awoke to see the last few seconds of his life. Just like his sister, he struggled and tried to break free, but only wasted energy as the machine stabbed him straight in the heart. Dash personally un-strapped the now inanimate filly and gave him to Dex, but not before opening his chest more so blood would spill everywhere. The blood covered all of Dex's upper back legs and lap. Then Dash took some of the blood like indian painting and splashed it all over his shoulders. Dex couldn't do anything as he saw the evil pegasus take her hoof out of his now dead son and splashed more blood over his body. He felt like a failure as he looked at his wife who was now being strapped to the metal leather belts that held her in place tightly so she couldn't break free, but Dash, out of a somewhat kindness, asked if they had any words.

Jenifer looked at her colt, her eyes rolled away tears as she could only say one thing before Dash's kindness would end. Her last words were,"Dex, don't worry about me. We'll all see each other again." her voice filled with sadness as the knife came for her chest, it wasn't soft like the fillies, the speed was increased by 40%. blood-shot all the way across the room, Dash's eyes sparkled as they turned to meet Dex's. He glared at her with both eyes, she only smiled as she un-strapped him from the chair and drug him out side to the edge of the clouds, and then leaned over and said,"I've always wondered if a captain of the royal canterlot gaurd army could fly without his wings!" Without missing a beat, she bucked him over the edge, his eyes still watery from his tears. a long strand flew from his eyes as he dropped from the very factory that killed his family. his sons blood was still all over his upper and lower legs. The straight jacket still tight his wings locked in place as he felt a few clouds hit his back. He fell slower with each cloud he hit, but finally when he could see a barn below, there were no more clouds. He was going head first towards a barn in an apple orchard. He couldn't do anything but sit there as the ground came closer and closer. He said one last thing to him self before hitting the big structure, "I love you Jenifer." and with those last thoughts, he saw the roof shingles and crashed though them into some hay. before he blacked out. he heard the doors open and the voice of a mare came through them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE STRANGER IN THE BARN

20 minutes earlier: It was a beautiful dawn at Sweet Apple Acres. AppleJack got up nice and early, like she did every day, but before anything could get done, she loved watching the sun rise. The massive ball of burning gas rose nice and high like it did every day,"Hummm that's not normal," AppleJack said. There was an object in the sky, is that Dash coming back from Cloudsdale? She thought Dash left about 4 years ago, her closest friends, including AppleJack, all wondered why she left in the first place. It was just after Molestia and Lunaghty that she took off. "Funny though" Applejack said talking to herself, "when Dash went missing, Fluttershy and Twilight never seemed to care." She was gone. Whenever AJ would trot over to either Fluttershy's or Twilight's and brought up the subject, they tried to avoid it entirely. She could tell that they knew where she was, but they seemed to not want to talk about it. The object that fell from the sky seemed to be a pony of some kind. It wasn't Dash though, she'd know to pull up by now. The object was coming straight down, not soaring or even gliding, but heading right for the barn. AJ rushed as she realized what was about to happen. She ran for the main house, waking up her brother, Big Mac. It wasn't long before a huge crash came from the barn, AJ and Big Mac ran right for it. They opened the doors and saw a gray pony who was unconscious. AJ ran up to him and told Big Mac to get Nurse Red Heart. Big Mac ran without a second's delay for the town, while AJ picked up the injured pony and brought him up to her room and set him on her bed, for the time being.

"Who are ya?" She asked. AJ took off what looked like a strait jacket, the Jacket was white, revealing all it had on it. It wasn't a pretty sight, it was covered by blood, ranging everywhere from his upper legs to his waist and his back. That's not the best first impression, but she continued to take it off to reveal his wings. So you're a pegasus, AJ thought, that explains why he came from the sky. But AJ was hoping that he wasn't insane, not everypony puts on a strait jacket covered in blood for the fun of it, but there was no telling right now. He was out cold, but AJ noticed one thing about him; his wings had special coverings on the top that had two small spirals while going up it. AJ was going to let him rest, seeing as she couldn't ask him anything anyway. As she was walking out of the room, she saw her brother standing nice and tall in front of her. He had a piece of hay sticking from his mouth. He shook his head saying they were out of space. AJ returned the gesture in understanding, then said, "We can take care of him, at least till he wakes up." Big Mac looked at her strangely then nodded his head in agreement followed by an, "Eyep." but while the pegasus rested, it was time to get on with the day.

The Day quickly became the afternoon, the sun high overhead, and the apples falling into baskets placed by AJ and Apple Bloom, This is really starting ta worry me. AppleJack thought in her head, but why? She knew why though, it was the blood that covered the strait jacket. She had so many questions that she was dying to ask. As another batch of apples fell from the tree. AJ couldn't help herself, she told Big Mac that she was going to take a break. Mac bucked another tree and nodded his head. She then took her hat off and wiped the sweat off her head, then ran back to the house and entered the kitchen. She got a cold drink, and a sandwich then started for the upstairs room, where the pegasus was laying. As she started for the door she heard a creak, and she knew the creak too well as she opened her door. The pegasus was wide awake. It was a good thing she took the break at the right time; her face grew into smile. The pegasus was sweating from something. It wasn't the room, the curtains where closed, but there was something on the right side of his face she didn't see before, there was blood on his face. AJ pushed the blood out of her mind, and took the food to him and asked if he was hungry. He nodded and began to stretch. The pegasus then tried to remember what happened, and he asked AJ for a clue. She couldn't give much information except, "ya fell from the sky and made a hole in our barn," she said, "does that help?" He grabbed the sandwich and started to munch. He asked for the drink, AJ never had seen him around so he obviously wasn't from here, but she was going to check with Pinky for that information. As he was finishing his food he got up and started for the door. "Wait!" AJ yelled "where ya going?"  
"To see if I can't find some answers." AJ didn't know what to say, but before he left he asked, "Would it be fine if I stay here till I can find a place for myself?" AppleJack looked at him, still looking at the blood on his face, he then added that he would work and repair the roof on the barn. AJ looked at him and said, "That'll be fine, I'll have a room when you get back." As the pegasus was leaving, AJ asked, "Oh, what's your name?" He looked at her with a smile and said, "My name is Dex."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:Untying The Knots  
Dex took a look around his surroundings,_This place looks so... beautiful_. A small gust of wind went through his mane, as he trotted through the fields of apple trees. He couldn't help but think he was being watch, then from the shadows of the trees came a red stallion, a big horse stock on his neck to, help pull the plows that laid in the fields. He had blond mane and a piece of straw hanging from his mouth. he was a little bigger than Dex making him look like a pony not to be messed with. His eyes as green as Dex's and a thick body structure,"So...you must be the pegasus that fell through our barn." the stallion started. Dex was sorry about that and he even said to AJ that he'd help rebuild it,"look if you're here to say that I'm going to "Rebuild it" then no-"

"Oh don't sweat that, I'm not worried about it. I'm worried for ma family. If you so much as hurt one of these ponies feelings, or hurt them in any way, I will make sure you never walk again. "he stared down at Dex, "Do we have an understanding?" Dex looked up at the red stallion and was shocked, he didn't know why he was being treated like this but he pushed it aside and nodded his head in understanding. he then started on the rest of the day toward the town of ponyville upon entering the town his stomach growled.

_I just ate._ he thought looking for some food. It wasn't long before he was greeted first hoof by the comical pony, Pinky Pie she was a light puffy pink looking like cotton candy and her smile as wide as the sky, always happy and diligent into making ponies smile."Hi!" she greeted "I'm Pinky Pie! what's your name!?"

"Name's Dex." Pinky began to show him around the town, saying, hello to everypony she passed calling them by name, one after the other, Dex was very impressed by her memory but, as Pinky was talking to a white fur and blue mane unicorn with three diamonds her cutie mark, Dex had his eye caught by a pegasus with gray fur, ocean blue eyes, and red and black mane and tail, with a cute mark that looked like a V with electricity and fire crossing paths, this pegasus was also a very strong looking one he almost look like the red Stallion if he were a pegasus."HAY YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO!" pinky shouted snapping Dex out of his thinking,"wha-oh I'm sorry I was thinking of somepony. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to see the rest of the town by myself."

"oky! doky! loky!"pinky took off and started for her work at sugarcube corner. Dex then headed for the most crowded restaurant in ponyville, "my pony bill." The sign said in big bold letters. Dex let out a sigh of relief and walked in the restaurant. He took a seat and waited for services. A pony walked up and asked, "Is it fine if I sit here?"

"Yeah go right ahead."

"Name's Deosxes what's your" Deosxes was the pegasus that Dex had seen a few minutes ago, getting a closer look a him Dex could see that this pegasus had seen a lot. His face was rough and had small scars on his left, and right cheeks. Dex felt a strange but, yet comforting feeling around this Deosxes. Nearly four hours later, they had talked about their lives, what they wanted in life, what they wanted in a special somepony, and even what opinions they had about Equestria in general, safe to say they got along just fine. Dex looked at the closest clock his face tuned to shocked as he said, "Look at the time." he said Deosxes grew a smile and said, "It's fine I have to go myself. Would you like to meet up tomorrow?"Dex looked at him and said sure where at?" Deosxes thought for moment and said"how about three o'clock at the town square?"

"sounds good."Dex replied, and went there separate ways. Dex went back to sweet apple acres and looked around the fields. It was so quiet and majestic, as the night began the sky became full of stars and black areas glowed so brightly It was beautiful night. Dex thought back to his first second of waking up on the apple farm he heard apple jack but couldn't really tell what she was saying but there was something else, another voice one more creepy and dead like, but who's was it? Apple Jack was the only one he could remember but, AJ did say he fell from the sky so he was from cloudsdale but why would he fall why was the straight jacket covered in blood on him, and so many questions and Dex was hoping Deosxes would have some answers tomorrow. Dex was about to head in the house when he saw somepony in the shadows not tall enough for a princess and too big for a filly the figure had wings and a horn though,"who's there?" Dex said in a firm voice. The figure stood out in the light of the night it was the princess Luna. She began by greeting him by his full name."Hello there Dexter Ash."She said with a calm and soothing voice I understand your pain not knowing who you are or where you came from I wondered the same when I first came back from the moon." Dex started to see that she was trying to get him to see beyond the hills, Can you answer these questions for me?"Dex asked

"I can start you on the path." Luna looked up, Dex looking with her "you see that star to the left of the east?" Luna pointed with her hoof, "when you were a filly you said you'd love to have it and, you remembered where it was each time you looked up for it till a few years ago. do you remember what you called it?"Dex thought long and hard then it hit him,"Jeniffer" he said softly "That's right. What happened to Jeniffer?"  
"I...don't remember"

"think long and hard about this Dexter Ash, for it is the missing piece to your puzzle." Luna stretched her wings and took to the skies Dex waited till she was out of sight then flew to the roof knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep that through the night he thought long and hard about what Luna said and even rebielt the barns roof while he was at it. The dawn rose and there was Applejack she looked concerned. She trotted to a hill to watch the sun rise Dex still being on the roof turned and sat down on the rooftop he felt a strange wind flowed through the air it felt cold on his fur. He tilted his head to the sky, _something going to happen today... something...bad._ He thought, The breeze blew past his face interrupting his thoughts he turned his head to the dirt path, a pony looking like Deosxes but different. As Dex got off the roof he saw Big Mac, AJ and the Deosxes looking pony coming right for him,"This is going to be a looooooooonnnnnnggggg, day." He said softly to himself as everypony approached him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:flash back.**

**5 years earlier**: "Captain Dexter what do we do!"

"Return fire! give em' H#%*!"

"Yes Sir!"

Known to take orders, and to do them without hesitation, Sergeant Deosxes fired his bow, seeing an enemy drop he ducked for cover, trying to reload his bow. The Sergeant was known for his eagle eye, but didn't see this one coming. A foot soldier came over his cover and struck Deosxes' cheeks giving him scars on both sides. The solder came back for the fatal blow, but was countered by the Captain's brother, lieutenant Damien. The soldier looked shocked as Damian simply slashed the enemy's head clean off. Captain, Dexter came to pick up Deosxes as they were great friends."We're pinned what do we do?" Deosxes, yelled for orders.

"We give 'em a fight!" Damien cried out. Damian was known for his rash actions, and harsh ways to kill ponies. The three got up and without thinking charged the enemy. With arrows flying, and the yells of enemy solders, it was the best moment of their lives as one by one they slayed through the waves of enemies.

"Good times." Deosxes said, coming out of his thoughts. Deosxes' wings caught the wind as he soared through the blue sky. After six years of service in the Royal Canterlot Guard Army (R.C.G.A. or C.G. for short) they were kicking him out, and not even at his contract expiration date. The R.C.G.A. was great, the three wars he fought, the friends who passed on, and the friends that came into be but, Deosxes was, at this second more concerned for the group that was sent to the "Rainbow factory."

_Good luck_. He thought. The factory was located in cloudsdale somewhere. From Deosxes' understanding there were only a few who knew how to get to it. The most famous of these were princess Celestia, of course, princess Luna, princess Cadence and her husband Captain of the R.C.G.A, Shining Armor. He then remembered that his former Captain, Dexter Ash, lived in ponyville. A small town south of Canterlot. Dexter **"WAS"** captain before Shining Armor but Dexter had a family and wanted to settle down and raise them like, a mother and father with his wife Jeniffer.

Deosxes changed his course turning his body to the right, and headed in the direction of the small town. It wasn't long before Deosxes could see the small town below. He tilted his body down putting his wing behind him ready for them to spring out, as he felt the rush of the wind and the feel of going down at such high speeds, he was reminded of one of the three wars he fought in. The best moment of his life. He was sent on a strike team from the skies to take down the griffons in the air and as he tilted down he felt as if he was flying faster than anything, which he was, ahead of his team, He was far enough form the team that they made a V shape around him. Deosxes was dodging arrows and fireballs as they flew into battle. When they hit the line Deosxes pulled his spear out, letting it hit whatever was in front of him. Deosxes snapped back into the real world pushing his wings out he flapped several time before he softly hit the ground. Deosxes landed in the town square. He folded his wings as he asked the first pony he saw for a place to get something to eat.

Deosxes was directed to a place by a purple unicorn with a books in her bag, called "My pony Bill" Deosxes headed toward the restaurant, and saw it wasn't very crowded. He got in line and after a few minutes stepped in and sat down at a booth in the corner Deosxes was a kind of shy Pegasus, but he could still talk to other ponies and make conversation with them. A filly pegasus next to a white colt came in the restaurant they sat a few seats away and began to talk Deosxes had good ears, and could hear them loud and clear "so what are we going to do?" the filly asked. The filly was a orange like color with tiny filly wings and purple mane styled like Rainbow Dash's. The colt however didn't look natural his face had a yellow circle his head was white except for that part, his mane looked like a roosters his mane color was dark red with a lighter red mixed in. His tail looked like a roosters tail same style as his mane, and wore sunglasses, that looked kinda cool. They made Deosxes want a pair. The colt spoke of them getting explosives that Deosxes wondered why they'ed want it. The explosives he spoke of were the most deadliest of the age. It could blow the city of Canterlot with four, and he said they needed two. Deosxes knew the location of the bombs, they where in the far south of Equestrian borderline and were heavily guarded. Deosxes didn't think that they would so much as get close to see the base, let alone get in it and steal two bombs. The bombs where known as a rainboom burst or RBB's for short. After the filly and colt left, Deosxes tried to push them out of his mind ordering his food he couldn't stop thinking of them and quietly said, "I'll remember you two." In one minute thirty seconds he finished his food, and left for Dex's home.

When Deosxes arrived at Dex's home the first thing he saw was the mailbox it was a gray metal with a small painting on it showing stick ponies of mommy, daddy, brother, and sister it was cute. The last time Deosxes came was before he was promoted to captain of his squad, and if things went bad command of the RCGA. At that time the fillies were too young to say mommy, or daddy. The house had a white picket fences with blue strips going through it, the house itself was a normal gray and blue with a hay roof Deosxes went to the door not hearing any pony in the house, he thought they might be out, but Deosxes knocked anyway. He Give a couple of good, and loud knocks, and waited for an answer after a minute Deosxes looked around not trying to be rude but wanted to see if anyone was home he looked through the window to see a terrifying sight, he immediately barged through the door and saw that the place was destroyed.

Somepony had Destroyed the house, trying to leave no evidence behind. His heart dropped when he saw that it was Dex's and Jennifer's house a picture laid on the floor next to the fireplace. from the inside The place looked like it was about to be torn down glass laid everywhere, it was dark the lights didn't work and there was a note that said,"come for your family if you dare Captain of Canterlot" the note was signed "anonymous", but Deosxes knew that kind of mouth righting anywhere it was the mare of his dreams Rainbow Dash.

Before the R.C.G.A, Deosxes was a wonderbolt the best flyers in all of Equestria and Deosxes was jealous of the way Dash few. she looked so focused, so elegant. Deosxes was still a training wonderbolt but what really hit Deosxes was, Dash was against one of her best friend Rarity. Both trying there best to put up a show even as Dash she bashed in to a wall or two, she kept going that was something you don't find in everypony. Once Rarity fell through the ring and the first three wonderbolts tried to get her Deosxes was about to fly down with his flight team. They readied their wings, and just as they were about to fly, Dash went straight down. Deosxes was about to dash with her but was stopped by princess Celestia she nodded "no" and made him sit back down. After the Rainboom went off Dash made a loop over all of cloudsdale. As she came back around she slowed herself down, Deosxes grabbed spitfire while she was still unconscious, and took her to the medical center in cloudsdale. Damien right next to him. Deosxes set Spitfire on the table, and looked up at Damien for once Deosxes saw Damien had a heart. Spitfire was a yellow like pegasus, with a fire color scheme mane, and in Damien's eyes the most beautiful Mare in all of Equestria, Damien had a normal emotion for once.

After Spitfire awoke she asked what Happened. Damien couldn't find the words to say. Deosxes seeing this stepped in and made it less awkward for them than it already was. Spitfire asked if she could go and thank Dash for her deed thanks to Deosxes she caught her at the right time, Damien still staring at the fire like Pegasus wanted to try and make things work between him and her, but that shortly came to a close Damien in current day and age was in jail, and never to be released unless called upon by Celestia, Luna, and Cadence so chances where he was going to survive Life in the under depths of Canterlot isolation dungeons, for disobeying orders from his commanding officer while in the R.C.G.A. Deosxes put the note down and walked for the door as he closed the door, the house fell to the ground Deosxes looked at it for a bit noticed that somepony burnt the wood beams holding it. The thought of Dex, and his family went through Deosxes head, the thought of Jennifer's face flashed through his mind. As if the house was holding these and upon collapsing they were released, but Deosxes had to focus. He was just about to fly off when he saw something in the air with him it looked like a pegasus with a wild hair style and two filly pegasi with her after a few seconds Deosxes realized who it was but why did it look like a ghost? she looked right at him and said," Tell Dex I'm okay and that he needs to see the risk at hand."

Deosxes nodded and flew off. He went back to the town's square and right before his eyes was former Captain Dexter Ash. Dex looked confused and even Dozed off as a pink pony was talking to him. Dex look right at him while Deosxes pretending to be doing something else, after he looked away it was time for action Deosxes followed Dex to see where he would go and strangely enough went to "my pony bill" Deosxes waited a bit before going inside to find Dex. He asked the waiter if he could be sat at his table and was pointed in the direction of a table Dex looked confused and happy in a way. Deosxes asked if he could sit, Dex granted his request Deosxes sat right in front of him and by introducing himself testing Dex's memory. It didn't take long before Deosxes knew he had lost his memory, a small amnesia had hit him somehow. Deosxes looked for details and one was he had blood on the right side of his face. Deosxes quickly thought of possibilities and the only one that came to mind was Dash, Deosxes had to confirm this. Deosxes looked for something else and found it, strap marks of where a straight jacket had been it was true Dex was in the factory of horrors and that explains where the blood came from. They talked for hours, about their lives and Deosxes nodded to almost every word Dex said besides answering a few questions, but Deosxes nodded, because he knew the real truth about Dex. He would wait till tomorrow. They talked until Dex looked at a clock and said he needed to go. They set up a time to meet and they went their separate ways. As Deosxes walked through the town he saw Canterlot Guards flying over head, _what's got them stirred up?_ he wondered. Deosxes quickly found a pony inn and stayed there for the night.

Deosxes awoke several hours later to the sound of his door being pounded on. He trotted over to it, and answered to find two RCGA Armored Guards asking if he'd see "This pony?" Deosxes was shocked to see whose picture it was. It was his long time killer friend Damien Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:The Family Reunion.**

Dex stood his ground as Apple jack Big mac and a strange pony came up the dirt path. Big Mac was first to speak, "What in the Hay is wrong with you?" he boasted.

"What... What did I do? Fix the roof?

"Don't be a smart $$$ !" Big Mac quickly snapped back, "You broke a pony's leg yesterday I saw it all happen."

"I'm lost. what are ya talkin bout big Macintosh?"AJ asked in the confusion. AJ was just as shocked, and surprised as Dex was to hear this news.

"Yeah! Could we start from the top, and work our way down the field."

"Hardy! har! har!" Big Mac said in an angry voice. "I've got to say you've got to be one of the worst liars I've ever heard. I saw ya come back into town and get mad at a pony trying to ask what your name was, and you broke their front leg. I saw it all happen."

"Now you're just jumping to conclusions cause you don't like him. Big Mac I saw you pick on him yesterday, Can we just start back from the top and-" as AJ was about to finish a gray Pegasus with two shades of blue running through his mane and tail, the same casings that Dex had on his wings, and red eyes stood on the side of the group

"Oh sorry ya had to hear that" Applejack said in a apologetic voice, then whispered to her brother," Mac start bucking I'll be with you in a minute

"Eayep" he replied then trotted off bucking the first tree he saw.

"Again I'm sorry for all that. Off that topic, What can I do for ya?"

"Not you...him." he pointed to Dex

"What do you want me for."

"Don't you not know who I am?"

"Should I?"

Well I don't know maybe because I was with you until that white Pegasus came along BROTHER!"he said in aggregation Dex looked at him strangely trying to process what he just heard.

"It's me Damien your twin brother don't you remember."

"That's why he looks like ya...He's more like your evil twin." Applejack said with a weird expression.

"I'll take that as a complement." He replied with a smile.

"What do you want" Dex asked with a frown.

"I want you to help me get back at a few ponies one of them being princess Celestia" he said with a devilish grin

"Look I don't know what makes you think I would do something to Celestia, with somepony I don't know."

"What happened to you!" Damien's face started to drop you're not a soldier anymore?" another pony in the distance trotted up the dirt path. This time it was Deosxes, Why is he here. Dex thought in his head, "he was just supposed to meet me at the town square. Deosxes didn't look happy like he did yesterday, he looked angry but at the same time soothing. He didn't even say "hi" he just walked straight up to Damien and tried to buck his face but barely missed. "I still have the touch!" Damien said with a smile. Deosxes didn't say a word but lunged another hoof at Damien's face this time it hit him, knocking him to the ground "you're lucky I didn't tell the guards that you're in town." Deosxes boasted, "How'd you get out of your cell? On top of that, how'd you get out of the under depths of Canterlots catacombs?"

"My wings, Duh!" Deosxes hit him in the chest taking the breath from his lungs knocking him to the ground once again. Finally Dex couldn't take it anymore He screamed in anger," who are you, and why are you here!" After Dex spoke a wind blew catching their manes, as Dex looked back and forth between Deosxes and Damien. Deosxes finally spoke up, "let me show you." Dex looked at him confused "show me?" he repeated, "Show me what?"

"OK," AJ began, "What in the hay are yall talking about?"

"If you want you can come with us but it won't make much sense to you."

With those words Applejack told Big Mac she'd be back, and left with Damien, Deosxes, and Dex as they walked through the town a thought of a baby blue pegasus with a rainbow mane came though Dex's head Dex however kept this to himself. As they trotted to the housed district of ponyville a purple unicorn came to Applejack asking for her help. the unicorn quickly introduced herself as "Twilight sparkle" then ran off with AJ. The now three pegasi proceeded to a broken house with the mailbox still standing "what is this?" Damien asked in confusion "This is Dex's old home." Dex stood there in shock as the memory of Luna came and said "Do you remember Jennifer?" He did now and more than ever but a new question came to his mind "who did this" he asked "a mare named Rainbow dash" Deosxes replied.

"Where is she." Dex said in a devilish voice.

"I wish I knew, I really do." Deosxes took Dex aside and said," Jennifer told you not to seek revenge. live a new life, start over."  
Dex was so overflowing with grief and pain that he didn't say goodbye to the two Pegasi and started for the Apple family's farm. Upon his arrival he saw Big Macintosh in the fields, bucking away at the Apple trees. Mac noticed his presence and turned to say what was on his mind he, even greeted Dex with a soft voice, a family voice as if he was his brother. Dex didn't say a word, his mind was flooded with every memory he had before the barn .Mac seemed to see he was grieving and sat next to him and began by saying, "look...I know I missed judged you, I thought because you were in a straight jacket, I needed to act tougher so that nothing would to my family." he said with a caring voice. Dex needed somepony to talk to not get him down more. Dex started to break down in tears his memory's both happy and sad started to re-enter his mind,Big Mac turned to see his tears running down his face as he tried to tell him his thoughts, "I...I don't know what I did to get this." he started, as his tears began to fall faster, "I had a wife, and two little fillies that were just starting to talk. I remember their little faces... Her face. It's all there Big Mac, and I can't get it out." As he finished Applejack and Twilight came up the dirt bath Applejack when AJ saw Dex was crying she tried to find out what was wrong but Dex didn't speak. as she tried to help him he flew off. He flew towards the town square. As he finally stopped crying a gray mare with a mail bag flew next to him he looked up at her seeing she had a blond mane and tail he looked at her face it held a big smile as she gave him a hug. She took her hooves off and opened her eyes, they were gold like, but one looked up and the other went down Dex had never seen somepony like this she gave him a smile while she said, "My name is Derpy Hooves, I'm not like everypony, as you can see. I just wanted to tell you my mom and dad didn't want me when I was a filly. They left me in a box here in ponyville and ever since then. I've done my best to do what I can. Your life is just beginning there are a lot more adventures that await you." Dex looked at the Gray mare as she stretched her wings ready to fly , _how did she know?_

"Oh! I almost forgot I have a letter for you." Dex opened the letter and read it as the mare flew off. His eyes began to water once again as he read the note, He finished the note dropping it after he was done Deosxes stood before him with AJ, Big Mac,Pinky pie Damien and Twilight. _Thank you Deosxes,_ Dex thought as he shed more tears "Thank you friends." Dex said as everypony hugged each other around Dex. Funny if Dash hadn't done what she did, he wouldn't have such caring friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:THE PLOT**

**2 years later**:

**_We all struggle with grief, at some point in our lives. For some it takes a few day, for others it takes months or years this very thing is what happened to Dex, Damien, Vic and Deosxes._**

Dex got started for his Job shutting his door behind him. He started through Ponyville on his way to Sweet Apple Acres. He would usually fly there, but today he felt like walking, looking to the sky he saw that the early morning Pegasi had got rid of the clouds above, making it a beautiful day to do his job. The bright sun overhead felt warm on Dex's fur, a breeze flew across his face, making him tilt his head a little towards it. Normally Dex would have random thoughts to entertain him, as he walked to work. Today's thoughts were, "The Rainbow Factory." It hadn't been quite recently, in fact Canterlot had thought of setting another attack on it. "Why would they **try** and shut it down? when Celestia could just tear it down!" he said, while everypony went about there daily routine. Dex took his mind further into saying,_ I could tear it down with my bare hooves, if I wanted to._ Dex finally stopped thinking about the Rainbow factory and moved to a different thought. The next thought was about his job and the apple family, _I can't believe it's been 2 years already_ he thought. The apple family was like a second home to him, Big Macintosh, liked him now and Applejack liked him a little too much, but then again Dex liked her in just an equal way. Deosxes now lived in Ponyville along with Damien who now could walk around freely, and then there was the happy, and ever so diligent Pinky pie when she would walk though the streets everypony could be happy about something, but despite all the laughter and smiles something in Pinky was missing, After being around her for awhile you could see it in her eyes that she was missing. Somepony special.

Dex once asked what was wrong with her. One pony had an explanation that Dex found very strange, she missed Rainbow Dash, the one that killed his past wife and fillies, but he could see why she missed her. He asked, how Dash became this way and twilight, one of Dash's closest friends told him the story how it all began. About 5 years ago princess Celestia went into a stage from where she was known as princess Molestia, where she did what her name suggests, but what she did to Dash and Pinky made something happen to the both of them something psychologically and mentally. Pinky passed because her friends were there for her, Dash however, after the incident she locked herself in her house and after a while her face cracked a smile, her eyes went small and nothing but an eerie laugh came out of that house. All that time she spent doing this her friends couldn't get up to her, but one day it all stopped. Everything was quiet but it wasn't long until the Rainbow factory started up. pegasi never had to really worry about it but if you work there and you **try** to get out it doesn't matter what you did, **you'll be next**. Ever since that happened no one but the ones that work at the factory have seen her the only thing she left behind was her house in the clouds just a little outside of Ponyville that right, it now wasn't a good time to visit, unless you had a thing for haunted places.

All these thoughts, filled Dex's head, making him feel bad for the rainbow pegasus. I_s that a bad thing?_ he wondered while approaching on the farm. "Oh well, time to get on with the day." He got close to his first tree and bucked it. The Red apples fell from the tall tree falling right into the baskets below. Dex was moving towards his second tree and from a distance he could hear somepony crying. He put his ear to the air, it sounded like it was coming from the house. He rushed to the main house door, and slowly opened it not thinking to knock. He quietly trotted in and saw AJ crying to a picture that showed Rainbow and AJ side by side looking like they where having the best time of there lives AJ quickly put it away, and stared blankly at him, her tears slowly rolled down her face Dex walked across the room asking in concern," Are you okay?" her face started to shed more tears her legs looked droopy, like she was going to collapse any second but she managed to stand her ground while saying,"It's all mah fault" she said with pure sorrow. Dex put his hoof around her back trying to calm her down. He put her on the couch for a second and pulled out the picture, He now saw what he didn't see before, Dash had an eerie smile on her face and her eyes were scratched out, it looked like the picture was bleeding. The smile looked just like Dex had seen it in his head when twilight told him the story and applejack had what looked like blood flowing from her neck it which was obviously a result of Dash being along, "All I want is for Dash to be home normal again." More tears streamed from her face as Dex held her more tightly in his hooves, her tears flowed down to his shoulders and now he felt like he was the only one she'd told this to she finally gained enough of her self to say,"It's soon to be 5 years since Dash left for the factory"

_I'm not going to let that happen._ Dex thought to himself. Dex carried AJ up to her room and set her down on her bed her tears still rolling down her face he gave her a kiss on the forehead, then went outside to find Big Mac. Dex found Macintosh in the barn loading some apples into a bucket. His face held a piece of hay from his mouth he looked at Dex, his eyes just as green as Dexs', Dex sopped him from what he was doing and said, he wasn't going to be able to buck for a few days, and that he had some business to do outside of Ponyville. Big Mac didn't say much except "Eayep." As he left the farm he muttered to himself, "I'll destroy the rainbow factory. Just So that AJ can see Rainbow Dash again." Dex headed strait for Deosxes, who he knew would help him in his Deadly mission, but upon his arrival Dex was greeted by a new pony he was a light beach coated pegasus with a blond slick back mane and blue eyes,"who are you?" he asked with a rude tone,"I'm here to see Deosxes."

"yeah I'm sure you are your here to take Damien in." Dex had just met this pegasus and was already starting to get a little annoyed with this pegasus, "what's your name?" Dex asked with a calm voice "Vic." the Pegasus replied. As Dex was about to give Vic a lecture, Deosxes came from behind him and told him to go away. Vic did as he said and Deosxes Greeted Dex with his friendly tone. Damien was right behind him Dex leaned in to Deosxes' ear and said,"can we go somewhere private?"

Deosxes looked at him with a strange eye, but nodded towards his room. The two closed the front door and went to the back of the house, they closed the doors that led to Deosxes's closet once they got in Deosxes asked,"Okay what is it?" Dex struggled and tried to make it seem like he wasn't afraid, but there was no avoiding it. Dex took a large breath then said, "I'm going to Destroy the Rainbow Factory, and I need your help." Before Deosxes could open his mouth the closet doors flung open with Damien, and Vic yelling in confusion "WHAT!?"


	7. authors note

Hello to everyone who reads this. My name is wolfdeosxes I'm the author of E.F. (Equestria's Fallen) I have had a lot of fun writing this, and I will bring another chapter soon, but I've seen that where I'm at need more rewriting then I thought, and I'm (though force) writing another fanfic that has nothing to do with E.F. It's going to be titled "The Last Stand" or T.L.S. it's basically about a man Named Max and his brother Jacob and spoiler Doctor hooves is in it ( lol ) anyway I'm sorry that I'm not able to bring you guys E.F. today as much as I would Love too thank you whoever reads this for taking the time out of your day, to both read my Fanfic, and to read this.

if you have any questions you can find me on face book and twitter thank you and God bless.


	8. Chapter 7

**authors**** note **at long last I am able to bring you guys two chapters, after several weeks. I'm very sorry for this, and I'll try to post soon hope you guys enjoy.

Wolfdeosxes

**CHAPTER 7:the journey begins**

Dex looked at the three pegasi saying with a rages voice,"It needs to come down!"  
"Dex you know I love you. Not only as a friend, but a very close brother, but that's exactly what we were all talking about." Deosxes said with a 's face turned to shock,"You were?"  
"Yeah!" Damien said with excitement, "We were going to go to your house and ask you too, but yeah we thought it best to leave you out of it. you know, Jennifer, and all."

"I-I don't know what to say." Dex looked at the three pegasi Deosxes, had a history of two brothers missing because of the Rainbow Factory and a sister that hadn't been seen since Deosxes went to the RCGA, Damien was a very strange Pegasus Dex being his twin you'd think he's know everything about him but no once you think you got him figured out he turns somewhere you wouldn't think of, and Dex knew nothing of this new Vic character other then the fact he wasn't a soldier he could tell because unlike the other three including Dex, Vic didn't have special casings on the top of his wings, showing he wasn't a Veterans of war. Dex couldn't say it now but he loved these ponies. His eyes began to water as Deosxes gave him a quick hug an a hoof-bump then whispered in his ears go pack your bags.

It wasn't long before the four pegasi would be on their way to cloudsdale. Dex raped a piece of cloth around his hooves, strapped his bags to the side of his stomach his wings stretched nice and long, with a smile on his face.

**Meanwhile at Deosxes' house:** Deosxes looked in the mirror smiling at his reflection. He always loved looking into his own eyes for some reason. The color in his eyes were ocean blue, a gift from his mother his eyes were once brown but one day something happen to him something he still tried to find out. Deosxes looked away from the mirror he stretched his wings, put on his bag thinking about the journey ahead. Damien put on his bags the thought of his mother crossed his mind, as he trotted for the door he hadn't seen her in ages and he wished he could because his mother, or should I say there mother was saddened when he was sent to jail, it wasn't a pretty sight seeing his mother cry because he was going to jail for his own doing he knew that now. during all this Vic just sat in his room trying to get the thought of his old family out of his head just like Dex he had a family two fillies one getting ready for her line of work the other just starting to fly, it was not Rainbow Dash who did this. It was yet another mare of Darkness one he couldn't wait to get his hooves on when he finally would catch up.

**Meanwhile at Dex's house:** Dex heard a knock on his front door already heading in that direction, he opened the door to be greeted by Pinky pie. The Mares puffy mane always reminded Dex of cotton candy. Dex greeted Pinky very formally, "Hi Pinky pie, what's up?" He asked with a smile. Pinky pie smiled in reply her cheery face turned to sadness as she looked at the gray Pegasus. she started to break down tears started flowing from her eyes. She gave Dex a box it wasn't clear what was in it but it did read,"To our best flyer in Equestria: Rainbow Dash." Dex looked back up at Pinky to see her face starting to go back to a cheery smile she then gave Dex a big hug. Dex returned her hug with a smile. she removed her warm body from Dex and explained what was in the Box, it was Dashie's birthday present. After Pinky left it wasn't long before Dex's crew came to his house Deosxes in front his two scars had healed into looking like to black slashes across his face but some how his smile made through two life time energies hard to see you'd look at his eyes and smile more then anything else, Damien was a pony you could stare at for days trying to figure him out, he was like trying to understand Pinky Pie, and then there was Vic which Dex really couldn't think about he just met him earlier that same day but Deosxes and Damien seem to have known him for a while. Dex would later try to find out more about him. As the four Pegasi stretched there wings ready to fly Pinky popped out with the rest of her friend, including Applejack. and well the whole town wishing them good bye after they got there hugs and good lucks the stretched there wings one last time then with a mighty flap the four pegasi were airborne and on there way to cloudsdale.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:It starts Now **

Deosxes was ahead of the others three pegasi, his mind was calm, and ready for anything. He looked back at the other three, his mind now going back to before he met Dex and Damien. A young Pegasus named, Phoenix Wingsabre came up to Deosxes after a wonderbolt show. This was 2 weeks before Deosxes met Damien and Dex. Phoenix came up to Deosxes about 5-7 years old and said, "I want to be just like you!" Deosxes was still a wonderbolt in training and this was only his first show, and yet, this filly was his first fan. Deosxes of current Days was in his early 20ies back then he was 16. _Geez time flies by. _he thought. Deosxes came out of his thought to see cloudsdale about 4 miles away. The other three were talking about how each other met, Dex told his side of the story that Damien and him were brothers, and that Damien introduced Deosxes to him Vic while in Jail with Damien met, and the broke out together. Deosxes kept quiet as the four headed towards the cloud city, "what about you Deosxes?" Vic asked from the back, Deosxes didn't answer as if he were angry at him, Vic asked the question a few more times before he got a response from Dex, "He's off in his own world."

"How do we get orders from a Pegasus that doesn't respond." Vic said jokingly the three laughed, while Deosxes stayed silent. He could hear them, he just had nothing to say. He was worried for Dash, and once they land he would let Dex be in charge while he headed off for the home of Rainbow Dash He, would find a lot more answers there then he would in cloudsdale. He already got the information that he wanted from there, and it wasn't much help. Dex flew up to Deosxes' side,"you okay buddy?" Dex asked with a worried look on his face,"yeah, I'm fine Dex. Just... going though old memories."

"I see well you could share some of thoughts old memories."

"Nah... who besides you wants to hear my boring life?" Deosxes said trying to avoid the request, "Okay if you say so." Dex fell back with the other three Deosxes flew up front by himself. When they finally made it to cloudsdale the city was packed, like it normally was. Pegasi were going about there daily lives, business was running, children were playing and everypony was busy. The four landed and Damien was first to speak, "Where do we go Deosxes."

"Well first, I need to use the rest room. Dex! Why don't you guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

"you sure?" Dex asked with a concerned face. "yeah I'll only be a few minutes." Deosxes felt his heart weighed down from all the lies he was telling his friends. "Okay if you say so. Can you point us in the right direction first though?" Desoxes lifted his hoof in the direction of cloudsdale's city hall it was completely the opposite direction he was going. "okay see ya in a few.

"Bye."

"see ya bro!"

the goodbyes felt wrong because he wasn't going to be "right back" it be more like "long back." The only reason he was doing this with them was because Damien was too noise, and he had to bring them so he could get them off his back on the other hoof he also took the gift Pinky gave to Dex for his own purpose. Deosxes waited till they where out of view then flew behind a crowd of Pegasi that where heading down to the ground, he flew with them tell they turned left heading for Canterlot, then he broke off and flew his own path.

When Deosxes got to the cloud house, out side of Ponyvile he notice the door was open, somepony had been here recently maybe Fluttershy, Deosxes laughed in his head at the Idea, then went inside himself. The house looked normal a cloud house with a few picture of Dash and her family Deosxes knew something was wrong with the house but he couldn't decide if it was the fact that the windows were boarded up or that the bedroom door was boarded up. Deosxes with a hard kick knocked the door down to see he was right, blood from ponies scratched the room, as he stepped in he saw a mirror to his left, not passing up the opportunity he looked into it seeing himself and a drawn portrait of Dash made of blood. her face was just like the stories tell. Small eyes, a rugged mane, and a smile that's as wide as a mile. Deosxes exited the room to see the door was closed, "funny Dash" Deosxes said with a smile he went out into the living room turned to his left to see Dash staring at him with a big smile on her face. Deosxes didn't see a reason to be scared or frightened he stood there his body facing her's their eyes staring right at each other, Deosxes didn't feel fear as the staring contest began, first one to look away would speak. Dash finally spoke, "So I see you still remember me, hows life down there?" Deosxes put up a gentle smile as he replied, "it's a lot less fun without you." Dash chuckled, "Then how are my friends doing? do they want me dead yet?"

"nope. They still want the old you, like I do." Dash tilted her head "How could they want that lame Garbage?" her voice sounded anointed. "because they made this for you." Deosxes opened his bags and pulled out the box with the label "to our best flyer in Equestria: Rainbow Dash." Dash opened the box her face filled with confusion and joy as she opened it further.

**Meanwhile in cloudsdale:** Dex started to worry about Deosxes it been four hours since he left for the bathroom, "Hay Damien did you notice Deosxes looked kinda guilty before he left to go to the bathroom."

"Not really. why?"

"I don't know it just feels like we'er missing somethi-" Dex stopped to think about what he was saying and who Deosxes was, "Deosxes...loves..." Dex stared to realizes where he might be though he hoped it wasn't true. Dex was in denial as he said," Rainbow... Dash." Damien realized it himself as Vic's face started to twitch."** NO BUCKING WAY**!" Dex's face stared to do the same as Vic's then all at once the three rushed for the bathroom, that Deosxes had headed in the direction of, and opened the door, Deosxes wasn't there. Damien's face twitched,he took a large breath then while all three left Damien screamed "DEOSXES!" As fast as they could they flew to the house of Rainbow dash Getting there in 50 minutes Dex bust though the door to see Deosxes and Rainbow dash standing right where he said he wasn't.


End file.
